Kingdom Keepers Oneshots
by DemiKeeper
Summary: These are just some one-shots (warning: most are probably romantical) with characters from the Kingdom Keepers series!
1. Wilby

**Ayyyeee! Sorry that I haven't posted a fanfiction in awhile, but, here's a Wilby one-shot! This takes place in the Dark Passage (The sixth Kingdom Keepers book) when Philby and Maybeck fall under the Evil Queen's spell and Charlene and Willa discover that the only way to awaken them is true love's kiss. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Willa knelt beside the dead-looking body on the floor of the white van of the boy she loved. His red hair was flopped over to one side.

"_True love's kiss._" she whispered, tears falling out of her eyes and onto Philby's skin.

Willa leans closer. She can't bring herself to do it. She looks into his closed eyes and thinks of all of the times they've laughed and cried together. She sighs.

"Philby- I don't know if you love me, or if this is even going to work. But _I_ love _you_. This has to work, Philby. You _have _to wake up for me." Willa closes her eyes and leans in.

The last thing Philby remembers is the alarm on Willa's face as the world went black. It felt as if time had stopped when the Evil Queen put him into this spell. He couldn't see or feel, but he could hear someone's voice. It sounded like a woman's. Probably his mother's. It sounded muffled and sad. He heard the words "I love you" and "you have to wake up". Definitely his mother.

Then, he felt warm, soft lips on top of his own. Not his mother.

Philby felt his senses returning. He could hear the sound of cars rushing by. He could feel the floor moving beneath him. He was in a car, or some type of moving vehicle. There were wet droplets on Philby's arms; either rain drops or tears. Then, his eyes flashed open and he saw Willa leaned over him. The lips belonged to her. He smiled to himself.

One of Willa's eyes peaked open to see if the kiss had worked. When she saw Philby's blue eyes wide open, she jumped back, her cheeks red.

Philby took note of how embarrassed she was that she had to kiss him. "You saved me." he said.

Willa let out a nervous laugh. "Philby-I'm sorry! I-I just- true love's kiss and-I had to! You're probably really, _really_ angry at me right now, and I understand that. You don't ever have to ever talk to me ever again I'm fine with that and-"

Philby leaned forward and kissed her, ignoring everything she said and just going with his instincts. Willa was paralyzed. She couldn't move. Philby soon pulled away and smiled at Willa's stunned expression. She soon lay down next to him, her hands sprawled out against her chest. After several minutes she spoke up.

"Wh-why me?" Philby looked at her curiously. "Out of all the pretty girls out there, fighting for your attention…Why me?"

Philby snorted. His mouth formed a smirk. "Because, you're Willa."

* * *

**Sorry that it's short! Did you like it? Hate it? I'm sorry for the cheesy ending, too. I just had to.**

**And also, stay tune for a Percy Jackson and Kingdom Keepers crossover series!**


	2. Famanda

Finn strolled the hallways, looking for a certain girl in particular. Amanda. He had finally gathered the courage. It was going to happen. Today.

Then, he saw her. Amanda was opening her locker; her long, dark hair draping across her back. His heart started pounding and he tried to will it to calm down. Let's just say, it wasn't working. He took a deep breath and walled over to her, butterflies in his stomach.

Finn stood there for several minutes, not knowing what to say. Amanda finally noticed him and turned around.

"Can I help you?" she asked playfully.

This was it. This was his time. This was his moment. There was no backing down now. And he was freaking out.

"Amanda, will you-"

"Yes." she replied, her eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean, 'yes'? I didn't even ask anything!"

"Finn, your hands are sweaty, your eyebrows are knitted together, and you're aimlessly picking at your jeans… Do I need to go on?"

He sighed. "I guess it was kinda obvious." Finn smiled nervously. "Frozen Marble after school?"

Amanda grinned, and Finn grinned at the sight of her pretty grin. She closed her locker door. "See you there." she said, curling her hair behind her ear and taking off down the hall with her pink binder clutched in her hands. She looked back once, only to see Finn staring after her with a wide, stupid, grin on his face.

Finn pushed open the door to the Frozen Marble. He had sped through the hallways after the dismissal bell had rang, excited to get to his favorite ice cream store where his favorite girl would be waiting. So he thought.

Amanda was not already there. He shrugged and took a seat at a two-person table by the window.

After ten minutes he started to get worried. Had Amanda accepted just to show him up? Had there been complications with her schedule at the foster home? Think more logically! He yelled at himself mentally. Greg… Greg. Yes. It was obvious Greg was jealous of the relationship Amanda and him shared. Something's happened.

He jumped up from his seat and tried to make his expression calm, but it didn't work out that way. It looked like he was more…constipated.

Finn slung his bag over his shoulder and hurriedly walked back to school.

He saw them almost immediately. Greg had his hand on both of Amanda's arms so tight, they were a creamy color. Amanda had somewhat dark skin. Finn ducked behind a bush close to them. He was lucky Greg didn't see.

"Tell me why."

"God damn, Greg! Just let me go!"

"Not until you answer my question."

"You're acting like a child!"

He narrowed his eyes.

"I have somewhere to be!"

Greg was obviously not going to let her go until she answered whatever question he had; and Finn couldn't imagine what sort of question that would be. Finn pleaded her mentally to just answer his question so they could get on with their date.

"FINE! Because; he's cute, he's smart, he can make me laugh, and he's right here in this bush." She kicked the bush behind her. Nothing happened.

Finn did not move from his post behind the bush. How had she known he was here? It was a mystery. But as Amanda cleared her throat, Finn moved up slightly. The top of his head appeared. Greg let go of Amanda, and Finn stood up, the world feeling like it was in slow motion. He smiled, grabbed her hand, and the two took off for the Frozen Marble while Greg was watching.


End file.
